


Stolen

by wefellasangels



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 12:28:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3728941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wefellasangels/pseuds/wefellasangels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel and Meg meet for the first time at a car dealership, but don't stick around for long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stolen

“Anything catch your eye, yet?”

Castiel turned around. A woman with wavy black hair and smirk playing on her lips looked up at him.

“Um, no. Not really,” Castiel replied. “I don’t know much about, uh, automobiles.”

He turned back to the silver car he had been inspecting. It looked like every other car in the dealership. How did humans manage to pick one over another?

“Yeah, well, I don’t know much either,” the woman drawled. “But I do know I like the color purple. Come with me, Clarence.” 

Castiel knitted his brows together. “My name is not ‘Clarence’,” he mumbled, following her reluctantly. “Do you work here?”

“No,” she breathed. “But I do have the keys to this car.” She stopped in front of a violet Camaro and held up a pair of keys between her thumb and forefinger. 

“Hi. I’m Meg. I’m a demon, you’re an angel – and we’re going for a drive. So why don’t you get in?”

Castiel was taken aback by her forwardness, and unexpectedly tempted by it, but – 

“We really shouldn’t –“ 

“Get in the ‘automobile’, goody two shoes.”

Before Castiel could argue, Meg had already slammed the door and started the engine. Sighing to himself and rolling his eyes, he walked over to the passenger side and slid in.

“This should be fun, huh, Clarence?” Meg looked over at him, waiting for a response, as they pulled out of the lot and into traffic.

“Of course,” Castiel said flatly, wondering how Meg could look like both an excited, innocent child and an adrenaline junkie about to get her next fix. “As long as you keep your eyes on the road.”

Meg gave a dry, curt laugh as they wound their way off the off-ramp and onto the freeway. As she weaved in between cars, Castiel watched wearily as the speedometer crept its way to 100 much too quickly. 

“Relax, Clarence,” Meg chided.

“My name is not –“

“Yeah. I know. Just shut up and put on your seat belt, okay Castiel?”

Not too far behind them, sirens began to wail.


End file.
